1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair brush cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair brush cleaning apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the removal of hair and debris from within a hair brush matrix of bristles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hair brushing cleaning apparatus has been utilized in the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,364 to Schroeder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,575 to Larson, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,413 to Couleon, Jr.
The prior art has set forth various elaborate constructions utilizing machinery to effect cleaning of hair brush bristles, where the instant invention sets forth a new and improved hair brush cleaning apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect the mechanical cleaning of hair brush bristles and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need providing for a simplified inter-digited plurality of plates cooperating to remove hair from within a matrix of hair brush bristles.